Fly away
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: This story isn't as bad as the summary makes it out. Zelda wishes to be with Link and Epona agreed to make Link visit her often. When she gets the chance will she take it? Might be a One shot.


QE:This is my first legend of Zelda fic.

E.S.P:Plz be nice.

Cyndaquil:She owns nothing.

QE:I struggled discribing Epona.

* * *

The blond haired boy rode across the green grassy land on his trusted friend. 

She had white mane and tail. Her legs were black and her body a chestnut colour.

"Epona stop." The boy said calmly pulling her reins.

She stopped and flicked her tail at him.

"What?" He asked jumping elegantly off her back.

She pulled at his green tunic and snorted happily.

"Your up to sometime." He said placing his sword and shield against the tree. He carefully took the bow and arrows off. "So what is it?"

Epona battered her eyelids and nuzzled him towards the castle.

"No." He said sternly.

She looked at him teary eyed.

"No."

She snorted.

"She's a princess and I'm just a common boy." He said leaning against the tree. "There is no way she would want to go out with me and if she did there is no way she could."

Epona tilled her head and pulled Link.

"No." Link said trying pulling the tunic out her mouth. "It's not grass."

She snorted and pulled even harder.

"Fine." He growled. He slung everything over his shoulder.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Far away in one of the many rooms of the castle a young girl sat by a mirror combing her long hair. Her mind kept wondering to a certain young man.

"Where are you Link?" She asked herself as she placed the brush on the mahogany dresser.

Someone started knocking at the door.

"Go away I'm going to sleep." She called.

The knocking at the door didn't stop.

"It better be good." She said annoyed walking to the door.

The knocking got louder.

She got very annoyed when she pulled open the heavy door and saw a boy. He was slightly muscular and was wearing green tunic and floppy hat. She looked straight into his sparkling green eyes.

"Link." She cried hugging him. "I thought the worse happened to you."

"Hi Zelda." He said hugging her back. "Is it alright to come in? Because the guards got used to my normal route."

She smiled and led him in and let the door slam shut. "How is Epona?"

There was a long rattle at the door. "Princess Zelda." Called a deep voice.

"What is it?" She said sternly.

"There is an intruder in the castle so please be careful." The guard said before walking away.

"I think she's having fun." Link said thoughtfully.

"You did not have to give her back did you?" Zelda said worriedly.

Link looked at her funny. "No. She's giving the guards the run around."

"That's good. At lest you still have your companion." She smiled. 'Even thou I really want to go with you.' She thought.

"I sometimes wished I had human company." Link said hanging his head.

"Can I come?" Zelda asked hopefully. "You see I am fed up with being a princess. I have not freedom."

Link thought for a moment.

"I am well aware of the dangers and you could teach me how to use a sword just in case." She said hopefully.

"If you do come you can't wear that." He said nodding at her long flowy white dress.

"I know." She smiled.

"You'll have to tell someone your going." Link said concern. "I don't want to get into trouble."

"I can not tell my father. He would be mad." Zelda sat on her draped canopy bed and thought hard. "I could ask Impa."

Link looked out the window. "I've got to go. If you can come meet me by the gates at sunset." He said carefully exiting the room.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-

Zelda lent against the wall nearest to the castle. If the guards were looking for her they had to come down here. She had ditched the royal grown for a simple skirt and blouse.

"Where are you Link?" She said impatiently

"Here." Zelda jumped and turned around to see Link.

"How did you get behind me?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

Link lent towards her and let his lips touch hers for a split second. Zelda gently touched her lips.

* * *

QE:Plz review. 

Evestar:No Flames Plz!


End file.
